Take What You Can Get
by Beautiful Tenshi
Summary: Ryou is home from school due to an illness, leaving Bakura in charge for the day. When something unexpected occurs, will Ryou find that he can rely on his yami more than he thought? Read to find out!


Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

Author's Notes: Hello all! I haven't posted a new story in a long time but this was floating around so I thought I would finish it. This story is a one-shot and (...) contains actions while /.../ holds thoughts. Please review if you like this! I'm interested in knowing what you think!

* * *

Take What You Can Get

(cough cough)

_/That makes 22...and it's only 10:30./ _Bakura sighed, counting the times Ryou had coughed since he called in sick to school earlier that morning. Not only had the teen uncharacteristically stayed home from school, but he also had the nerve to _worry _the older spirit by doing chores around the house.

This left Bakura with no other alternative. _He _would have to do something uncharacteristic as well. Getting up from the couch, he walked over to the kitchen and leaned in the doorframe.

_/I still can't believe I'm doing this, but.../_

"...You're sick. You should be in bed." He said bluntly.

Ryou paused for a moment but then resumed his cleaning.

"I'm not too sick to clean these."

Bakura rolled his eyes. Ryou could be so damn determined sometimes, it drove him crazy.

"If you're well enough to clean _dishes_, then you're well enough to be in school. Ra knows listening to those teachers of yours drone on and on requires less brainpower."

"I suppose you have a point, although they aren't really so bad."

"Whatever. Will you just go upstairs and get some rest?"

"Then what about these?"

"I'll finish them if they need to be washed that badly."

"You? How do I know you won't steal them?"

"For the love of _Ra_! Ryou, listen to me: I _live_ in this house. Why would I steal something that's practically mine to begin with?"

"Good point..."

Bakura nearly smacked his forehead. "Of course it's a good point! See? You can't even think straight! Now will you _please_ go. to. _bed_?"

"Very well, but I want you to wake me at 3. I should be well enough to do a few chores by then."

"Yes yes...now go." Bakura growled, ushering the teen out of the kitchen.

As Ryou reluctantly went upstairs to bed, Bakura grabbed a sponge and began scrubbing away at the scum on the dishes.

_/Now _I _feel odd...I'm standing here cleaning silverware instead of stealing it. This is turning into a very strange day.../_

* * *

Later that afternoon, Ryou awoke feeling refreshed and much healthier. Changing out of his pajamas and into some normal clothing, he walked downstairs to look at the clock in the foyer.

_/That can't be right.../_ He thought as he saw that it was six thirty. _/I told Bakura to wake me at three, so it can't possibly be that late. Wait a minute.../_

"Oh NO..." Ryou groaned, realizing just who he told to wake him up. Rolling his eyes, he started walking toward the living room where he usually found the older spirit.

"Yami I thought I told you to wake me! Now I won't be able to finish my-" Ryou stopped as he reached the couch. Was he in the wrong house? Everything was so _clean_; he could hardly believe his eyes.

"What did you say just now?" Bakura asked, stretching as he padded over to the shocked teen.

"Um..." was all Ryou could get out.

"Nevermind. Are you hungry?"

"Um..."

"I'll take that as a yes. Come on, then."

Bakura grabbed Ryou's arm and pulled him into the kitchen where they both sat down at the table. Ladling some soup into a bowl, Bakura waited for Ryou to try it.

This brought Ryou out of his daze and he hesitantly put the spoon to his lips.

"Mmm...wow, yami. This isn't...that bad."

"I'll _assume_ that's a compliment." Bakura replied gruffly as he wolfed down some soup of his own.

"What's gotten into you?"

"What do you mean?"

"_Yami_, the house is clean and I had nothing to do with it. And now you're feeding me soup you cooked yourself? What did you do? Did you kill Yami Yugi?"

"No! I did not kill the wretched Pharaoh-though it is at the top of my list." He grinned evilly.

"Then why?"

"I was bored. Malik wasn't home when I called and there was nothing violent enough for my tastes on TV."

"Okay, but usually when that happens you leave to terrorize Yami."

"He's at some competition with that brat hikari of his."

"Alright, I can believe that, but..._cleaning_?"

"Yes! Does it really bother you so? If it does, then think of it as a one-time deal."

"No, no...I just didn't expect it. I don't mind at all. In fact, it would be nice, but I'll take what I can get."

"Well, in that case, perhaps I'll be bored more often. Now if you don't mind, there's an incredibly violent movie coming up on TV that I'd like to go watch."

"Suit yourself."

Bakura grinned and sped off to the living room, leaving a chuckling Ryou in his wake.

What could he say? Bakura was Bakura after all.

_He would take what he could get._

* * *

_-Fin-_


End file.
